Love potion of Poison keys
by LunarMoonfall12
Summary: Oh noo Mira got a love potion which pairing is she going to chose unlucky to Lucy Cobra went by and Mira had an idea at first Lucy was scared but she found love in a posion person. Rated T cause kissing and stuff
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Violet here this is just a one shot of Colu since I was just wrote alot of Lalu so I decided to make a one shot of Colu I might add extra chapters if I feel like that**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail Hiro does**

* * *

 **Lucy's pov**

I walked into the guild "Konnichiwwa Minna" I said in returned I got "hi luce/ yo/ hi/ gihi hi bunny girl/ hi Lu-chan/ hello/ hi Lucy-nee/ hi lucy-san" everybody said the I went to Mira " Hey Mira can I have a strawberry milkshake also where is Erza, Juvia and Gray" "Hey Lucy and yes and Crime Sorcie is in town so Erza went to talk to Jellal, Juvia went with Meredy and Gray went to talk to Ultear" Mira said while making my milkshake then Cobra and Midnight arrvied went to the bar "Hey Cobra and Midnight" I said "Yo bright eyes" Cobra said "ZZZzzzz" Midnight responded Mira looked at me and Cobra ' _umm Cobra do you know whay's happending'_ "she wants to pair us up" Cobra whisperd to me _'damnit Natsu and Gray and Loke now Cobra'_ "she paired tried to par you up with them" Cobra said to me "yeah" she groans "KAWII MAROON HAIRED BROWN EYED BABIES BLONDE HAIRED PURPLE EYED BABIES PRETTY PRETTY BABIES" Mira said over over again with hearts in her eyes "EEEEEEHHHHHHHHH" everybody yelled Cobra and I looked at each other then blushed and looked away then I got and idea "Mira why focas on my love life when you can pair others since they need more of a nudge as I do I know 10 other pairings you can do other than me" I said "who who tell me now" Mira demaned "welll there is Elfman and Evergreen, Juvia and Gray, Erza and Jellal, Natsu and Meredy, Cana and Bachuass, Lisanna and Bixlow, Levy and Gajeel, Lyon and Yukino (AN I dont ship them just I dont know tried), and lastly Romeo and Wendy" I said "why did you bring us into this" the couples said "EEEEEEEEEEE thanks Lucy I'll get to it later also forgot to ask Cobra what do you want to drink" Mira said "Beer" Cobra said I drinked my milkshake in joy that Mira is off my back for now Mira gave Cobra his beer "thanks Demon' Cobra said the drank

Mirajane's pov

 _'hehe I slipped a love potion that works perfectly *squels* COLU_

Cobra's pov

 _'hehe I slipped a love potion that works perfectly *squels COLU'_ Mira thoughs

Oh shit "DEMON YOU SLIPPED A LOVE POTION IN MY BEER" I said then I became dizzy "ugh" I said "you slipped a love potion in hhis drink Mira what the heck I though you were off my back" Bright eyes said "hey bright eyes" I purred while I hugged her from behind "Mira what did you do" the guild said "oh nothing just Cobra realized his feelings for Lucy" Mira said "you got that right" I said while I had my nosein her neck breathing in her scent of strawberries, vanilla and Lilac "get your hand off her" Natsu said "posion dragon iron fist" I said ounched him in the stomach which made him pass out then I made my way back to bright eyes "Umm Mira go to go now" Lucy said then ran out " oh no you don't" I chased after her.

Lucy pov

 _'god Mira why'_ then I heard Cobra said "oh no you don't" I ran faster to a forst near magolia when I got there I ran to a big tree and climbed to the middle of the tree trying to hide

"really I can here your thoughs bright eyes" Cobra purrs I yelped as he grabbed to pull me to his chest I blushed "Cobra umm this you or just the love potion" I said "this is the real me bright eyes" he said then smash his lips at mine it was short and sweet it felt so gooood then he pulled away looking at me with love and care I smiled and pulled him back his hands were around my waist as I grabbed his hair getting closer wanting more of his touch he licked my lower lip wanting access I opended then his tounge went in like a rocket ship exploring every inch and playing with my tounge after 3 more minutes we stopped for air "Bright eyes will you be my girlfriend and mate" Cobra looked at me with hopeful eyes as said "Of course but I suggest we start with girlfriend and boyfriend" I giggled as Cobra pounted "fine" we jumped from the tree to the ground walking to the guild holding hands then went we went in Mira squeled "COLU PRETTY BABIES PRETTY LITTLE COLU BABIES" while having hearts in here eyes and dancing all the dragon slayers winced Freed looked at his girlfriend worrying "EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH" everybody screamed "Umm were dating now hehe" I said "Mine" Cobra said putting a hand around my waist

"COBRA IF YOU HURT HER YOUR DEAD" Natsu, Erza, Gray, Levy, Mira, and Laxus "like i'll hurt Bright eyes" Cobra said with his nose in my neck

* * *

 **After 7 years**

Lucy's pov

"Mommy Python-nii ate my cookie" my daughter whined "did not Lacey is lieing" Python said I rolled my eyes at the 5 year old twims gave them each a cookie then my husband came "kids hurry up and eat its almost 9pm so hurry up and eat then go to sleep got it" Cobra said "yes daddy" Python and Lacey said then hurried to eat there cookies after they were done they ran to there rooms saying goodnight mommy and daddy I sighed "come on sweetie lets go to bed" Cobra said "ok" I went to take a shower change into my purple short lace nightie "damn bright eyes" Cobra looking at me with lust "not today" I laughted "come on you tease" Cobra begging "nope lets sleep" I said "no fun" Cobra said cuddleing with me then we soon fell asleep

* * *

 **Hey everybody sorry I havent been updating in a while I'm on a 5 to 6 week vacation so I wont be able to update alot but I might be able to update truth or dare today**

 **gomen~Violetfairy12**


	2. AN

**Please read important**

 **Hey guys first AN ever huh anyway this is about all my stories the first is The twins of elements only 3 people voted on my poll one was ask personally to Tiger also zero people ask to be OCS in any of my stories only a guest for ToD**

 **Rufus:1**

 **Lyon:2**

 **Rogue:0**

 **All with different endings:0**

 **Secret somebody:0**

 **I feel depressed and sad with my stories a lot of people are wayyyyy better than me at this not a lot of things are good in my life I have little sweet moments with my parents and my brother but the rest is hell, anoyying and makes me want to curse a lot and sorta a couple months ago I felt really depressed and like no one would car if I died well at least my family *sighs***

 **anyway the second story is the boyfriend survey don't lose hope on it I willl update it when I get back it Dayton also**

 **Nalu:1**

 **lalu:1**

 **rolu:1**

 **the rest 0**

 **the third story is The switch yeah im sorry that i didn't get to the story but as I told you i need 2 to 3 OCS I already got 1 Kasumi but I need more OCS again if u like to become an OC in any story I write please tell me by PMing me k anyway**

 **the fourth story is Love potion of poison keys even if it said complete I will update it on random one shots I think of**

 **the fifth story is Scandel yeah that's a complete story so I won't update it -_-**

 **the sixth story is Violet is back I won't update that story anymore because I lost the spark to write it**

 **Anyway arigoto for reading it all~Violetfairy12**


	3. Goodbye sorry

p style="text-align: center;"strongemHey guys I know /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI haven't been updating in a long time/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand I'm deeply sorry/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongembut after alot of/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemthinking I decided/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemthat I'm not going to update on this website anymore/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI'm moving all of my stories to Quotev/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI know I said I would update more/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand to re write my stories, but it's/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemmore easier to write in quotev because here I don't/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemfeel the spark needed to write anymore even now I don't feel /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemit while writing this and in Quotev I will be able to post more chapters, correct spelling,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand I'm on their more often and to all my loyal/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemreaders I'm extreamly sorry and I really hope/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemyou see my stories on Quotev for a new era of my writing,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemHonestly I'm truly sorry that I broke promises, stopped stories, completely forgot some stories,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand to all the friends I made during my time here I hope will still read my stories and to know if your loyal/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemto me then please review to tell me that your still read my stories on Quotev don't worry /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI might come back it's highly unlikely but If you message me I will respond here/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemGood bye loyal readers~/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemLunarMoonFall12/em/strong/p 


End file.
